hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Bengt
'Bengt '(ベングト, Benguto) is a Double-Star Unidentified Beast Hunter who currently resides in the Lost Forest of the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. He was previously the partner of the Blacklist Hunter Seijun Yuchiama, and is currently believed to be dead by the Hunter Association. Appearance Bengt is a well-built and tall man, with slightly pale skin. He has light grayish-purple eyes that are usually referred to as empty and lifeless, with slight creases under them, alongside messy mid-length orange hair, which falls loosely down to around his mid-back. Most of the time, he wears a dark brown poncho-like robe over a black tank top, with trousers of the same colour. He usually wears nothing on his feet, however when he does he usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals, Geta. Personality No matter who he's with, Bengt has always been described as grumpy. He constantly has a serious look on his face, and he's been known to come off as stuck-up, usually unintentionally. This is all due to him taking his job as a Hunter incredibly seriously, not taking jokes well. Even his old partner, Seijun, who he spent multiple years with as a Blacklist Hunter, has said he's never seen Bengt laugh or smile, practically emotionless. This attitude didn't just start when he became a Hunter, however. Since he was a child, he's always been quieter than others, preferring to focus on nothing but getting whatever work he has done. He has always been rather secluded because of this, and rarely ever shows any emotion around other people. In the Lost Forest, where Bengt has made a small encampment for himself, he is incredibly defensive of 'his territory', and threatens any students that come by during the Forest Tournament, not trusting any of them, despite him being the one trespassing. Despite his seemingly reclusive behaviour, however, he is open to training others. After all, as a Double-Star Hunter, he must have mentored at least one Hunter in the past who went on to gain a Star, and as such, could teach someone if they asked. However, dislike training under Bengt, as his lessons usually have no more laid-back moments, and most find the sessions too much all at once. Background Bengt was born in the Republic of Nalim, however spent little time in the country itself. As soon as he was able, he left his family and Nalim behind, deeming the country a 'joke' and 'petty' for being in what he believed was a pointless war against the Republic of Sacaro. Leaving the country, he planned to join the Hunter Association. Passing the Exam after three failed attempts, he became a Blacklist Hunter, and two years later went on to be the partner of the Blacklist Hunter Seijun Yuchiama. For a few years after, they worked as a team, but were split up when Seijun was offered a place in The Jury. Bengt didn't try convincing him to not go, as he didn't want to hold back his partner. After this, Bengt didn't work at all for a few months, instead sitting around wondering what to do with himself. He eventually started looking into Magical Beasts, taking an interest in all the different creatures. Overtime, he worked up the self-confidence to go back to work alone, however this time as an Unidentified Beast Hunter. It is unknown what exactly happened in the following years, but his most notable events were that he initiated a young Eisuka to Nen after he showed talent, he mentored a student who went on to earn a Star, and he himself became a Double-Star Hunter, something he never even got close to achieving when he was a Blacklist Hunter. His journeys to search for new types of Beasts started to dry up, however. His exploits became less and less successful, and while he still felt interested in his work, he felt that he wasn't making progress. He had, however, heard of Magical Beasts that lived in the Lost Forest of the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. Planning to try and study the creatures, Bengt didn't want to just ask to observe them up-close, fearing the School would put up safety measures to keep him safe, and so restrict the creatures and disturb their natural behaviour. Because of this, he broke into the Lost Forest to observe the creatures by himself. This was all 4 years ago now. Everyone who knew or knew of Bengt believe he went missing and is now dead, and he is even reported to be deceased in his official track record. However, in reality, he was simply unable to leave the Forest safely, being too deep into the Magical Beasts' habitats. Due to this, he now rather happily spends his days in the Lost Forest, observing the creatures, and recording all of their behaviours, possible social structures, mannerisms, etc. Despite some students claiming to have seen Bengt during their time in the Forest Tournament, they are usually likely dismissed as making it up for fun. Plot Bengt is encountered by Athelney students during the Forest Tournament, while hiding out near one of the Forest Beast's habitats. Equipment '''Wooden Bō Staff: '''Bengt often carries a long, wooden Bō staff with him. He only uses the staff for self defence, as he does not go out actively looking to fight the creatures in the Lost Forest. Abilities & Powers Bengt is a skilled fighter, able to hold his own against multiple opponents by himself, and even live practically alongside magical beasts for four years, almost unnoticed by Athelney. Despite this, Bengt does not favour fighting over other strategies. He prefers going over every option he has in situations, and goes with the least violent option whenever he can. Bengt could almost be described as a pacifist, however he will still kill others without hesitation if not doing so could put him in danger. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Bengt is the Swedish form of the English name Benedict * His current alias, Förlorat, is Swedish for 'Lost'